City of Splendors: Waterdeep Classes
Gray Hand Enforcer (City of Splendors: Waterdeep variant, p. 77) Gray Hand enforcers are highly trained members of the Gray Hands, Waterdeep's elite, high-powered fighting force. Requirements Base Attack Bonus: +7 Alignment: Any nonevil Skills: Intimidate 5 ranks Feats: Endurance , Toughness , Power Attack (OR) , Empower Spell Special: Ability to cast 4th-level spells (or BAB requirement), Must be a member of the Gray Hands. Hit die d10 Skill points 2 + Int Class Features Weapon and Armor Proficiency: Gray Hand enforcers gain no proficiency with any weapons, armor, or shields. Spellcasting: A Gray Hand enforcer continues training in magic. At every Gray Hand enforcer level beyond 1st, you gain new spells per day and an increase in caster level (and spells known, if applicable) as if you had also gained a level in a spellcasting class you belonged to before adding the prestige class. You do not, however, gain any other benefit a character of that class would have gained. If you had more than one spellcasting class before becoming a Gray Hand enforcer, you must decide to which class you add the new level for purposes of determining spells per day, caster level, and spells known. Damage Reduction (Ex): At 1st level, a Gray Hand enforcer gains damage reduction. Subtract 1 from the damage you take each time you are dealt damage from a weapon or natural attack. Damage reduction can reduce damage to 0 but not below 0. This ability improves to damage reduction 2/— at 3rd level, and damage reduction 3/— at 5th level. Gray Hand Token: All Gray Hand enforcers are given a small token, usually a clasp, ring, or brooch in the shape of a human hand, fingers together and palm out. Civic officials of Waterdeep (including Lords, magistrates, and Watch and Guard officers) know the token by sight. You gain a +5 bonus on any Charisma-based skill checks made against an officer or official of Waterdeep if you show the token. A bearer of the token may not be arrested or hindered in Waterdeep unless the arresting official is a Lord, magistrate, or civilar of the Guard or Watch. Dragonward Strike (Su): By calling upon the power of Ahghairon's dragonward, the Gray Hand enforcer can launch a mighty attack. Beginning at 2nd level, you can make a single melee attack with a +4 bonus on the attack roll and a bonus on the damage roll equal to your Gray Hand enforcer level. You must declare the strike before making the attack. Instead of using the dragonward strike to make a melee attack, you can empower a single spell as if you had applied the Empower Spell feat. You do not have to prepare the spell as an empowered spell ahead of time, and this does not increase the level of the spell. You can use a dragonward strike once per day, or two times per day beginning at 4th level. In either case, the dragonward strike is only usable within 10 miles of Waterdeep, since it relies on proximity to Ahghairon's spell. Spell Resistance (Ex): At 4th level, you gain spell resistance equal to 5 + your character level. For example, as a fighter 10/Gray Hand enforcer 4, you would have spell resistance 19. Lords' Boon (Su): At 5th level, you gain the ability to heal your own wounds. You can heal 20 hit points each day. You can use the healing all at once, or spread it out among several uses. Advancement Class skills Knight of the Blue Moon (City of Splendors: Waterdeep variant, p. 81) Knights of the Blue Moon are elite soldiers in the endless battle against the Mistress of the Night. Requirements Base Attack Bonus: +4 Alignment: Any good Skills: Concentration 8 ranks , Knowledge (arcana) 4 ranks , Knowledge (religion) 4 ranks Feats: Craft Magic Arms and Armor , Lunar Magic , Weapon Focus (heavy mace) , Exotic Weapon Proficiency (shuriken) Spells: Ability to cast arcane spells spontaneously. Patron Deity: Selûne or Mystra. Special: Ability to turn undead, membership in the Order of the Blue Moon. Special: Requires either Weapon Focus or Exotic Weapon Proficiency Hit die d8 Skill points 2 + Int Class Features Weapon and Armor Proficiency: Knights of the Blue Moon gain no proficiency with any weapons, armor, or shields. Selûne's favored weapon is the heavy mace, which Knights of the Blue Moon refer to as the moon's hand. Mystra's favored weapon is the shuriken, which Knights of the Blue Moon refer to as whirlstars. Spellcasting: A Knight of the Blue Moon continues training in magic. When you gain a level in this class, you gain new spells per day and an increase in caster level (and spells known, if applicable) as if you had also gained a level in a spellcasting class you belonged to before adding the prestige class. You do not, however, gain any other benefit a character of that class would have gained. If you had more than one spellcasting class before becoming a Knight of the Blue Moon, you must decide to which class you add the new level for purposes of determining spells per day, caster level, and spells known. Moon Blessing (Su): During days and nights of the waning or new moon, you can channel the influence of Selûne over the Weave to reduce the impact of magic directed at you. At the cost of a single attempt to turn undead, you receive a sacred bonus equal to +1 per class level on a single saving throw against a spell or spell-like ability. Using this ability is an immediate action. During days and nights of the waxing or full moon, you can channel the influence of Selûne over the Weave to increase the impact of magic cast by you. At the cost of a single attempt to turn undead, you increase the saving throw DC of a single use of a spell or spell-like ability by an amount equal to your class level. Using this ability is a swift action. Special Mount: At 1st level, you can call a special mount. This ability is identical to the paladin ability of the same name, except the mount will always match your alignment. Levels of paladin and Knight of the Blue Moon stack for purposes of determining the special mount's abilities. In addition, if you do not have a familiar, levels of sorcerer or wizard also stack for purposes of determining the special mount's abilities. Faerie Fire (Sp): At 2nd level, you can use faerie fire, as the spell, three times per day. Lunar Sight (Ex): Knights of the Blue Moon of 2nd level and above have low-light vision. If you already have low-lightvision, you instead gain improved low-light vision, which means that you see four times as far as a human in conditions of poor illumination. Divine Moonlight (Su): At 3rd level, any spell with the light descriptor is heightened by one level, as if you had the Heighten Spell feat. The spell does not require a spell slot of higher level or require you to prepare such spells in advance. Selûne's Foresight (Su): At 3rd level, you can tap into the prophetic powers associated with the moon, giving you a +2 insight bonus on initiative rolls. Weavesight (Sp): At 4th level, you can use arcane sight, as the spell, three times per day. Moon Kiss (Su): At 5th level, you can channel the silver light of Selûne into weapons or armor you use. When the moon is waxing or full, at the cost of a single attempt to turn undead, a magic weapon you wield receives the property of brilliant energy for 1 round. This use of the ability is a swift action. When the moon is waning or new, at the cost of a single attempt to turn undead, armor you wear receives the property of spell resistance (SR 10 + character level) for 1 round. Using this ability is an immediate action. Advancement Class skills Moonstar Agent (City of Splendors: Waterdeep variant, p. 84) Moonstar agents, also known as Teukiir, are members of the Tel Teukiira, a group founded by Khelben "Blackstaff" Arunsun when he broke from the Harpers. Requirements Skills: Decipher Script 4 ranks , Gather Information 4 ranks , Knowledge (history) 8 ranks Feats: Investigator , Stealthy Spells: Ability to cast disguise self and identify. Special: Bardic knowledge, lore (loremaster class feature or any similar ability), Harper knowledge, or ability to cast legend lore, Must be a member of the Tel Teukiira. Hit die d6 Skill points 4 + Int Class Features Weapon and Armor Proficiency: Moonstar agents gain no proficiency with any weapons, armor, or shields. Spellcasting: When a new Moonstar agent level is gained, you gain new spells per day and an increase in caster level (and spells known, if applicable) as if you had also gained a level in a spellcasting class you belonged to before adding the prestige class. You do not, however, gain any other benefit a character of that class would have gained, except for an increased effective level of spellcasting. This essentially means that you add the level of Moonstar agent to the level of some other spellcasting class you have, then determine spells per day, caster level, and spells known accordingly. Lore (Ex): Like a bard, a Moonstar agent has a knack for picking up odd bits of knowledge. This ability works exactly like the bardic knowledge ability of the bard class. If you have bard levels (or levels in another class with the same ability, such as loremaster or Harper agent), your Moonstar agent levels and bard levels (or levels in the other appropriate class) stack for the purpose of using Moonstar agent knowledge. Oghma’s Insight: As masters of obscure lore, Moonstar agents develop a keen interest in many fields. You gain Skill Focus in any one Knowledge skill as a bonus feat. Laeral’s Intuition (Sp): At 2nd level, you can use detect thoughts, as the spell, three times per day. Mystra’s Boon (Su): At 3rd level, you gain a +2 sacred bonus on all saving throws against spells. Khelben’s Call (Sp): At 4th level, you can use sending, as the spell, as a standard action once per day. Uncanny Dodge (Ex): When you reach 5th level, you retain your Dexterity bonus to AC (if any) regardless of being caught flat-footed or struck by an invisible attacker. (You still lose any Dexterity bonus to AC if immobilized.) If you gain uncanny dodge from a second class, you automatically gain improved uncanny dodge (see Player’s Handbook page 50). Advancement Class skills Sun Soul Monk (City of Splendors: Waterdeep variant, p. 88) Monks of the Sun Soul Order believe that they each harbor a small fragment of the sun's divine essence. Requirements Alignment: Lawful good or lawful neutral Skills: Concentration 8 ranks , Knowledge (arcana) 4 ranks , Knowledge (religion) 4 ranks Feats: Athletic , Improved Unarmed Strike , Stunning Fist Languages: Ignan, Loross Base Save Bonuses: Will +4 Patron Deity: Lathander, Selûne, or Sune Special: Member of the Order of the Sun Soul Hit die d8 Skill points 4 + Int Class Features Weapon and Armor Proficiency: Sun Soul monks are proficient with all simple weapons, but gain no new proficiency with any armor. You can treat a light mace as a special monk weapon for the purpose of your flurry of blows ability. Monk Abilities: Sun Soul monk levels stack with monk levels for purposes of determining flurry of blows, unarmed damage, AC bonus, and unarmored speed bonus. Sun Soul (Sp): You gain the ability to radiate magical light, equivalent in effect to a daylight spell with a duration of 1 minute per caster level, once per day per Sun Soul monk level. You and your clothing are the “object” from which the light emanates. Your caster level is equal to your combined monk, paladin, and Sun Soul monk levels. Low-Light Vision (Ex): At 2nd level, you gain low-light vision if you don’t already have it. Sun Soulray (Sp): At 2nd level, you gain the ability to radiate and project a blast of light from an open palm, equivalent in effect to asearing light spell. Treat the caster level as equivalent to your combined monk, paladin, and Sun Soul monk levels. At 4th level, you can use this ability two times per day; at 6th level, three times per day; and at 8th level, four times per day. Flaming Fists (Su): At 3rd level and beyond, you can channel your inner light into your unarmed attacks as a swift action, giving them the flaming weapon special ability for a number of rounds equal to your Wisdom bonus (minimum 1). See the Dungeon Master’s Guide, page 224. At 6th level, you can use this ability two times per day, and you bestow the flaming burst weapon special ability on your unarmed attacks. At 9th level, you can use this ability three times per day. You can choose to bestow either the flaming burst or brilliant energy weapon special ability on your unarmed attacks. Abundant Step (Su): At 5th level or higher, you can slip magically between spaces, as if using the spell dimension door, once per day. Your caster level for this effect is one-half your combined monk and Sun Soul monk levels (rounded down). Greater Sun Soul (Sp): At 7th level, you gain the ability to wreathe yourself in flames, equivalent in effect to a fire shield spell (warm version), once per day. Treat your caster level as equivalent to your combined monk, paladin, and Sun Soul monk levels. Darkvision (Ex): At 8th level, you gain darkvision out to 60 feet if you don’t already have it. Sun Soulbeam (Sp): At 10th level, you gain the ability to emit dazzling beams of light, equivalent in effect to a sunbeam spell, once per day. Treat your caster level as equivalent to your combined monk, paladin, and Sun Soul monk levels. Tongue of the Sun and Moon (Ex): At 10th level, you can speak with any living creature. Advancement Class skills Category:DND Category:3.5e Category:City of Splendors: Waterdeep Category:City of Splendors: Waterdeep Classes Category:Classes